


Secret Admirer

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day. Angel doesn‘t like Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

With a groan, Angel rolled over to turn off his alarm as it went off at dawn. He got up out of bed, grumbling terribly about getting up that early while telling the little voice inside to shut up as it pointed out it was his choice to get up that early on Valentine’s morning. Valentine’s morning. Shit. Well, isn’t this wonderful. He just remembered that Harmony had planned a Valentine’s party for the Wolfram & Hart staff at three o’clock that day and that he had to go because moral was low again. Well, what was it supposed to be? It was a multi-dimensional evil law firm, for the Powers’ sakes…Sheesh.

Sighing, Angel yawned as he got into the shower, hoping the hot water would wake him up. No such luck. About twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Thank god he wasn’t fully awake yet or else he would have noticed the pink hearts on them. As it was, he had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen today.

He was partially right. He opened his closet to get out some clothes when he realized something. All of his clothes were either a wine color or…or…pink. The dark haired vampire’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I thought this was Valentine’s day, not April Fool’s!” he yelped as he looked at his wardrobe. There were some things in there that not even _Lorne_ would wear. Cringing, he picked out the least scary items: a pair of dark red leather pants and a wine colored button down shirt.

Sighing heavily, Angel pulled on a pair of boots and made his way to the lift. Riding down to his office, he tried not to let his mind wander to the horrors that no doubt awaited him downstairs. As the lift dinged to signal it was on his floor, he took a deep fortifying and unneeded breath, closing his eyes and bracing himself. Stepping through the doors, he looked over his office and breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing red or pink or hearty in here. Thank god.

He sat down at his desk to do as much paper work as he could before that god awful party he was supposed to go to later. Unnoticed by the CEO, people were busy just outside his office, setting up for the party he was so opposed to but did anyway. Hell, he gave up a lot of things, why not a little more of his sanity, huh? Shopping was taking place for the gift exchange that Angel knew nothing about. Yet.

Sooner than Angel wanted it to happen, three o’clock rolled around and the sounds of a party beginning were just outside his office. People were laughing and joking, talking and drinking and Angel stalled as long as he could. When Spike came in decked out in his usual duster, black pants and boots, Angel wasn’t surprised. What was a surprise was the black tank under a wine colored silk button down that had to have been a present.

“Come on, Peaches. Party’s started. Get yer lazy ass outta that chair and get it out here,” Spike exclaimed.

Angel blinked. Slowly. Spike must’ve been under a spell. No way was he going to be acting like this about Valentine’s day. He never liked it much…Oh, wait. Yeah, he had. It was his favorite holiday next to Halloween and Christmas. Spike tapped his foot impatiently and looked down at his wrist at a watch he didn’t have. Sighing dejectedly, Angel knew better than to fight this, so he stood and made his way over. “Alright, let’s just get this over with,” he grumbled.

Spike laughed, “Don’t look like you’re gonna go to the gallows, pet. Just stay long enough to get your prezzies and then you can go.”

That apparently was not the best thing to say because Angel froze. “Presents? When did this happen?” he asked, panicked.

Spike’s eyes widened. “Oops,” he said guiltily. Angel wasn’t supposed to know that yet. Too late now. “Come on, Peaches. No big deal. You didn’t hafta get us anything. Just be glad you weren’t a part of the Secret Admirer thing they had going,” Spike shuddered slightly as if the idea horrified him. And it probably did.

Angel repeated the gesture, “Yech. Glad I wasn’t a part of that.” By this time, they’d made it to where the party was and everyone was talking and sharing jokes. Upon seeing Angel, they stopped talking. Glad that vampire’s couldn’t blush, he said uncomfortably, “Happy Valentine’s Day?”

Spike snickered beside him and Angel elbowed him in the ribs, earning himself a glare. “Quit it, old man,” the blond snarked under his breath. To everyone else, he announced, “Alrighty, then. Now that the man of the hour ‘as finally arrived, go to the table and get your presents.”

There was a great scrambling and people practically flew over to the table to see what they’d gotten. Angel looked horrified. Spike just chuckled and waited for the queue to die down. Walking over to the table when everyone had gotten their presents, Spike picked up the two left. One for him and one for Angel. Handing Angel the envelope for him, Spike sat down to open his box. It was another shirt, this time midnight blue to go with his eyes and he was ecstatic. “Thanks, Fred!” he called over the din. The girl blushed. She’d hoped he hadn’t noticed her handwriting.

Angel looked curiously at his envelope and opened it. Inside was simply a note that said, “Meet me in your office at 10:30 and you can get your present then. Love, Your Secret Admirer” Blinking slightly, he looked to Spike and showed him the letter.

Spike took it and raised his scarred eyebrow. “Huh. Whoever your secret admirer is really must like you, if the wanna meet ya at 10:30,” he said, curiosity coloring his words.

Angel shrugged and went back to looking at the note as if it were going to give him some hint as to who his Admirer was and what they wanted. No such luck. Fred came over so as she could thank Spike for the little companion he had given her for her rabbit, Feigenbaum, so Angel eliminated those two from his list as he watched the room coo over their gifts. Hn. It seemed no one _didn’t_ have a gift.

Sighing, Angel stood up to leave but was stopped by a cool hand on his arm. Looking down at it, Angel looked back up to its pale faced owner, raising an eyebrow in question. Spike chuckled, “Stay a while, Angel. The least you could do is _pretend_ you care.”

Angel rolled his eyes slightly and gave his Childe a faint smile, “Alright. But if another pink clad employee comes up and tries to offer me another one of those little candy hearts saying call me or something equally as stupid, I’m gone. Understood?”

Spike laughed, “Yes, sir.” As Angel turned to watch Fred and Wesley try and limbo under the bamboo stick that Lorne and Harmony were holding, Spike smiled, thinking of something.

After a few hours, the party died down and everyone headed home to be with their significant others or just to wallow in self pity over another wasted holiday about a love they didn’t know. Angel, however, was glad they were gone. He was tired of pretending to care about something that he obviously didn’t. If you had looked at him at certain points of the evening, though, you would see that the smile he put on his face actually reached his eyes as he reminisced with his Childe over Valentine’s Days from the past.

He remembered one where Will was just a fledge and he had decided to give Angelus a little girl German Shepherd puppy. Well, Angelus took it the wrong way and drained it. Had told the boy that the puppy’d tasted like peppermint. William’s lower lip had trembled and his eyes began to shine like he was going to cry. Angelus was just about to let into berating him for being so soft hearted before his little fledge had run off. Angelus never knew that Will had gotten rid of the other two puppies that he’d gotten and given them to a little boy he met. Still so human.

Shaking that memory off, Angel went into his office and tried to sit still. Really, he did. He was just so antsy. There was still a half hour until his ‘Secret Admirer’ was set to show up in his office and he realized he should just find something to do because he was _not_ getting any more work done that night. To stave off boredom, Angel decided to just go down to the training room and work with his weapons. After doing that for a whole five minutes he was getting antsy and completely unfocused. He tried for another twenty minutes but when he nearly cut off his own toe, don’t ask how because he won’t say, the dark vampire decided to call it quits.

Besides, he had almost five minutes until his secret admirer was due to arrive and he was all sweaty. Yeah, great first impression, Angel. Well, he had no time now, so he just went up stairs to his office, ran a hand through his hair, opened the doors and…felt his jaw hit the floor. “Will?” he whispered, watching the back of the man at the window in wonder.

Spike turned around and smiled softly, the look softening him and making him appear even more handsome. He’d remade his look from Angelus and Will‘s last Valentine‘s together. Black tailored suit, soft auburn curls barely touching his forehead and red rose in hand, the younger vampire smiled again at the look on his Sire’s face. Dropping his cockney accent, Spike whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sire.”

If Angel’s heart could beat, at that moment, it would have stopped. Keeping his voice just as low as Spike’s, the older vampire whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Childe.”

Spike stepped closer, a tiny smile on his face as he stopped in front of his Sire, looking up at him and offering the rose and a small kiss to his cheek. “Did you want your present?” he asked, still smiling.

Angel nodded, unable to form the words as he looked over his boy from head to toe. Spike’s eyes lit up with the grin that nearly split his face as he ran over to the corner to get a box and held it to his chest protectively, “Now, love, you can’t take this the wrong way or you are not going to get another present from me again. Alright?”

Angel looked confused a second, as if he were in another place and then said abruptly, “Oh! Yeah, of course I promise.”

Spike looked pleased as he opened the box and a little fuzzy head with floppy ears peeked out of the box. “Happy Valentine’s, luv,” Spike said happily as he handed Angel the box.

Angel looked at the box, looked at Spike. Looked at the box again and did something very uncharacteristic. He squeaked. Picking up the little German Shepherd puppy, Angel cooed over it and pet it as it yipped happily and nuzzled his hand. “Oh, Spike, she’s so beautiful!” he cried, his whole face lighting up. “What’s her name?”

Spike looked on, smiling a tender smile at his former lover as he replied, “Cleopatra.”

“It suits her. Doesn’t it, Cleo? Such pretty eyes you have. You’re so pretty, aren’t you?” Angel fussed over the little bundle of fluff in his arms and he leaned over and kissed his boy on his smiling mouth as a thank you. “Thank you so much, Spike,” he breathed against his lips before pulling back. Then both vampires froze.

Chocolate eyes locked onto bright blue before dropping to their opposite’s lips. Putting the puppy down in the box and setting the box on the desk, Angel took the former blond into his arms. Looking down at him he looked into the blue eyes for confirmation, “Only if you want it, Spike.”

In answer, Spike tilted his head back and closed his eyes. That was all the answer Angel needed. Lowering his head, Angel connected their mouths gently, fusing their lips together in a soft kiss that slowly deepened as soft sighs and moans flitted into the room. They stood like that for an indeterminable amount of time, wrapped up in one another’s arms and content to stay that way. Soon, though, they broke off to the sound of an impish puppy trying to climb her way out of her box.

At the sight of the little puppy, Angel chuckled softly and said as he hugged both the puppy and Spike close to his heart, “I think I might get to like Valentine’s Day after all, my not so secret admirer.”


End file.
